Just say Hi
by Arriannarere
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is depressed after his wife of 10 years leaves him for his best friend Matthew. After getting drunk at a bar on his ex wife's wedding day, Arthur meets a Spanish man who offers him a ride home and introduces him to the women of his dreams. This is a Fem France x Male Arthur in case you didn't know M for Language and later on smut? :3
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry about the divorce"

"It's alright"

I sink lower into my seat and reach for my cup. It's half empty but who cares? She didn't care, if she did she'd be sitting next to me now rubbing my hand the way she did when we had first gotten married. If she cared then she wouldn't be walking down the aisle with my so called bestfriend now. I groan as the bartender pats my back as if he wanted me to drink even more of this nasty shit. Up until last month I had never liked the last of cheap booze ,but now, all I do is get up and down the shit. Cheap whore, fucking frog. I should have know the two were screwing around behind my back. Emily was too close to Francis to be just his friend.

"Señor, I think you've had enough to drink."

Bloodly Mexican can't tell me what to do.

I look up at the man to speak and see a red and orange flag pin on him.

Opps, Bloody Spaniard can't tell me what to do.

The man takes my cup and I grab for it. The man pours the rest of it out and reaches into his pocket. He pulls out 5 bucks and puts it into my hand almost sympathetically.

"Look, I can't let you drink yourself to death!"

The man whisper yells at me and I can't help but feel sorry for myself.

I'm drunk, sad, and I want to die.

"My shift just ended, I'll take you home", the man smiles and I feel slightly better for the first time in a month.

"Thanks"

I awake to find the man standing over me smiling

"Hola~"

Shit Shit Shit

"Ello", I talk back to him but I can't remember how I got here. Oh yeah he was going to take me home.

The man hands me two Tylenol with some of water inside of a martini glass and I take it before thanking him. The man smiles at me again and I realize that he has the greenest eyes I've even seen, besides my own, and light freakles. He was also the nicest.

"My name's Antonio by the way", he reached for the glass and set it on the dresser before leaning in to shake my hand. The door slammed open and Antonio froze.

"ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO!" A mad woman with a thick Italian accent stormed in, woodenspoon in hand.

"Roma", Antonio pleaded but the woman was pissed. I covered my mouth in shock as she took the spoon and hit him on the head with it twice. He pouted and tried to kiss her ,but it was too late. She punched him as hard as she could in the gut and he fell onto his knees.

"You!", she picked up the spoon and hit me with it.


	2. Chapter 2

First off YAY 39 readers in 48 hours T-T I love you all :3 Well, this is really short ,BUT hey 399 words are awesome like Prussia and for every 3 favs or followers Ill try to add 400 words to the chapter. I'll try to update every 2-14 days until August 19th when school starts. Love you guys again :*

Arthur scowled as the hard wooden spoon collided with his head. The mad Italian started to yell only to be silenced by the Spaniard's lips. She blushed before slapping the tan man and pointing her finger at the Brit.

"Why the FUCK are you in la mia casa!" She yelled slipping in a bit of her native tongue, "you're just another fucking DRUNK aren't you!"

Arthur bit his lip as he tried to look away, only raising the woman's blood pressure more.

"Vattènne!" She yelled again and both of the green eyed men looked at each other.

"Mi amigo, it means Get out. " Antonio looked at the ground as he stood up to show Arthur the door.

P.O.V (Arthur)

Woah, even the own man is afraid of his wife. I smiled weakly before following the man to his door, it was nice of him to let me spend the night though. Just as I was about to walk out the door I felt myself being knocked over. I caught on to Antonio as I fell, accidentally bringing him down with me. I look up to see two more women and a tall blonde man walk in.

"Are you ok?" The blonde had an almost thick German accent and had one of his arms wrapped around a short woman that looked just like the one that hit me with a spoon. The second woman bent down to be and helped me stand up,

"Pardon~ Are you ok?" The woman was obviously French and stunning. I felt myself blushing as I got to my feet and she smiled.

"Uh..."

She was about 2 inches taller than me, due to the fact that she had on heeled boots and deep purple eyes. Her dirty blonde hair was loosely tied back in a ponytail and her tight black dress showed off her flawless figure.

"Are you gonna talk or are you too Fucking dumb?", The Italian woman with her hair down said, making me suddenly remember where I was.

Did I really just stare at her for almost 5 minutes,Damn it.

"Arthur...Kirkland...What's your name?"

'_Really what's your name, I blew it_'

"Françoise. Hey, you're kind of cute~" I felt my face heat up as she winked at me.

"Aww Ludwig, looks like Françoise has a crush~" The nicer Italian woman cooed and I couldn't help but hope that she was right.


	3. Chapter 3

Well Guys I'm sorry T-T It's been 2 weeks...don't worry I'm not dead! Well I am going to try and update soon and make it long,ok? I've just been excited about my 16th birthday coming up (Aug 3) and we are trying to buy a house WHOOP WHOOP so I'll get to decorate my room and get a pet OAO *tears of Happiness* Well you guys waited long enough and the next chapter will be at least 600 words~ Also I'm gonna decorate my room with so much anime stuff :3

.com if you want to get some CHEAP anime things! The minimum order is 100 bucks though BUT everything is $1 - 20 and the Plushies

OMG THE PLUSHIES ARE KAWAII AS IT GETS AND 4 DOLLARSEACH *dies*

Now back to the story...I also had to cut it short to make the next chapter nice and flashbacky!111

The blonde man rolled his eyes before lightly kissing the woman on her head.

"Feliciana, don't say things like that." Feliciana smiled before turning to her sister,

"Romana, how about you let him sit down, he is still a guest after all~" She looked at the Brit and smiled.

"fuckingdrunkbritishbitch... FINE, Antonio!"

Antonio sat down next to his wife, lightly kissed her hand before offering the other seats to Arthur and Françoise. Arthur sat down and Françoise quickly decided to make

herself at home on Arthur's lap. Françoise smirked before lightly rubbing Arthur's chin and then squishing his cheeks with her thumb and pointer finger. Arthur smiled

dumbly before attempting to use his 'British Flair' to try and flirt back.

"Well aren't you just...You're so beautiful that you made me forget my pickup line." The Brit facepalmed before looking up at Françoise again. The Brit felt as if he had

seen this woman before ,but he just couldn't think of where.

"If I said you had a nice body . . . would you hold it against moi?" Arthur looked away from the flirting woman and everyone in the room smiled or laughed. That flirting,he

had heard this woman's voice before, only it was never directed to him.

Françoise nuzzled herself against the man and smiled. Romana rolled her eyes and tugged on her friend's ponytail.

"Oh my GOD, stop being all creepy to a total STRANGER! Have you ever even heard of STRANGER DANGER?" Romana turned red with anger.

"But he's not a stranger! I'd know this ugly green sweater anywhere."

Everyone laughed except for Arthur, he didn't think his sweaters were ugly, how would she know he wore sweater almost daily.

"What's so funny? Feliciana asked puzzled.

"Well, when two people really like each other they feel it the moment they first meet, and they can't help themselves!"

Antonio grabbed his wife's hand and let his lips lightly dance on her finger tips. Romana blushed as she turned her head away and he continued speaking,

"it's the same way I felt when I first met you Lovi, so I know that true love is real."

"Bastard" Romana mumbled before turning away from the smiling idiot.

Françoise giggled before talking to the now blushing woman,

"Actually,"Françoise giggled , "Arthur and I met 12 years ago in a cooking class"

Arthur blushed again before looking back at the woman, he had met her before after all. Before he had realized how hard cooking was he had enrolled in a community cooking class.


End file.
